I Knew You Were Trouble
by Katly
Summary: Hey Guyz! My new os on KeVi! Nothing more! Just peep in :D Characters: [Kevin, Purvi]


_**A/N- **Hey Folks! Well as u all knw I'm Anushka! The old one! And this one is just a random os on kevi as a warm welcome :D I'm gonna include Taylor Swift I knew you were trouble cause it's my favourite song out of all the Taylor Swift ones :D_

**So read and review ma story nd hope ya Guyz enjoy it it :D Luv ya Guyz :***

**. . .**

**I Knew You Were Trouble **

**. . .**

_Song: I knew you were trouble: Taylor Swift_

_Location: Washington, USA__**  
><strong>_

_Year: 2024_

_Time: 10:00 pm_

. . .

She was walking past the sea, the sound of the waves really annoyed her but today she was enjoying them only because of him cause she really misses him, her love. She can't live without him.

**I think-I think when it's all over,**

**It just comes back in flashes, you know?**

**It's like a kaleidoscope of memories.**

**It just all comes back. But he never does.**

**_Flashback-_**

It was a bright day but it was not bright for Purvi and all the others. Kevin is still not here with the evidence that will prove that Purvi is innocent.

**_DCP- _**Purvi you are under arrest, Kevin Abhi tak koi saboot nahin laya, because you aren't innocent!

**_Purvi- _**No sir, please just wait for two minutes. Please sir (she pleaded).

**_DCP- _**Nahin (but he was cut by Kevin).

**_Kevin- _**Purvi you don't have to beg against someone! Mein saboot le ayan hun.

She was so happy that she immediately hugged Kevin, didn't even realised that she's infront of everyone and Kevin too wrapped his arms around her.

**I think part of me knew the second I saw him that this would happen.**

**It's not really anything he said or anything he did,**

**It was the feeling that came along with it.**

**And the crazy thing is I don't know if I'm ever gonna feel that way again.**

**But I don't know if I should.**

**I knew his world moved too fast and burned too bright.**

**_Present- _**But she forgot that he's not here with her. She doesn't even know that how's he? This was the only question which her heart was asking from her brain and her brain doesn't knows the answer too this questions. A tear escaped her eye. And a loud scream came!

**_Purvi- _**KEVIN!

She sat on the ground and started to cry.

**_Purvi- _**Kyun Bhagwan! Kyun! Mujhse har kisi ko kyun chheen Lete ho! Pehle mere mummy aur papa aur ab Kevin ko bhi! Mujhse aisi bhi Kya khata ho gayi! Das,saal ho Gaye hain uss hadse ko. Bhagwan aap jo bolo ge mein karoon gi, bas mere Kevin ko wapis dedo, please!

**But I just thought, how can the devil be pulling you toward someone who looks so much like an angel when he smiles at you?**

**Maybe he knew that when he saw me.**

**I guess I just lost my balance.**

**I think that the worst part of it all wasn't losing him.**

**It was losing me.**

**_Flashback 2-_**

Kevin has proposed Purvi and it has been 2 months and now Purvi did something wrong so Kevin is not talking too her. It was a really beautiful day. All were busy working in the bureau, except Purvi, she was looking at Kevin, who was working on the files with his cute angry expressions. Purvi smiled seeing him and went near him.

**_Purvi- _**Lagta hai koi humse gussa hai?

**_Kevin- _**Nahin tumhe koi galat fami hui hai.

**_Purvi-_** Meine aapka naam kab liya mein Toh sabki baat kar rahi thi.

**_Kevin- _**Achha? Toh mere pas akar kyun Bol rahi ho? Bureau ke centre mein khare ho kar sabse poochho?

**_Purvi-_ **Achha na ab dramein mat karo! I'm sorry.

**_Kevin- _**Purvi mujhe afsos iss Baat ka hai ke tumhe mere uppar Zara sa bhi bharosa nahin hai, tumne samjha ke mein uss larki se pyar karta hun jabke mein Toh tumhare ilawa kisi aur ke bare mein soch bhi nahin sakta.

Purvi was just standing there like a statue. She was feeling guilty for what she did. She doesn't know how can she do this whom she loves the most and trusts him more than herself?! How?!

**Once upon a time a few mistakes ago**

**I was in your sights, you got me alone**

**You found me, you found me, you found me**

**I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that**

**And when I fell hard you took a step back**

**Without me, without me, without me**

**_Purvi- _**Kevin, please mujhe maaf kardo, please! Mein tumse Bohot pyar karti Hun.

**_Kevin- _**Purvi I love you more, aur ahinda kabhi bhi aisa mat karna.

They both hugged each other, and during their fight they didn't even realised that it's 10:00 pm. When they thought about it, they laughed and went.

**_Present- _**She doesn't know what to do! She's really missing him and today was the day when Kevin proposed her. She was just crying.

**And he's long gone when he's next to me**

**And I realize the blame is on me**

**Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
><strong>

**So shame on me now**

**Flew me to places I'd never been**

**'Til you put me down, oh**

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**

**So shame on me now**

**Flew me to places I'd never been**

**Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground**

**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**

**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**

**No apologies. He'll never see you cry,  
><strong>

**Pretends he doesn't know that he's the reason why.**

**You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning.**

**Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street**

**A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be**

**And now I see, now I see, now I see**

**He was long gone when he met me**

**And I realize the joke is on me, yeah!**

**_Purvi-_ **Kevin mein nahin Janti ke mein itne salon se kaise zinda Hun but ab nahin rahungi!

She walked towards the sea, went on and on, she started to drown. She remembers that how Kevin died.

**_Flashback 3-_**

**_In the bureau-_**

Kevin was on a mission and Purvi was really worried. And a phone call came. Purvi immediately ran towards the phone and picked it up.

**_Purvi- _**Hello!

**_Caller- _**Hello! Mein Dr. Kunal Bol raha Hun City Hospital se, aap jaldi se a jayein. Mr. Kevin-

**_Purvi-_** Kya hua Kevin ko?

**_Kunal- _**Aap bas hospital a jaiye.

All of them rushed to the hospital and all were tensed and specially Purvi.

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
><strong>

**So shame on me now**

**Flew me to places I'd never been**

**'Til you put me down, oh**

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**

**So shame on me now**

**Flew me to places I'd never been**

**Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground**

**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**

**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**

**And the saddest fear comes creeping in  
><strong>

**That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah**

By the time they reached the hospital Kevin was dead! Purvi took his head onto her lap and cried and cried, nothing could stop her from crying, NOTHING! She lost her love!

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**

**So shame on me now**

**Flew me to places I'd never been**

**'Til you put me down, oh**

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in (you were right there, you were right there)**

**So shame on me now**

**Flew me to places I'd never been**

**Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground**

**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**

**Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**

**_Present- _**Both of them died painfully but the difference was that everyone cried for Kevin burned him and threw his ashes, did the ritual but it was not the same with Purvi. No one was there to do the rituals. In the morning at 8:00 am we see an island and see a dead Purvi!

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
><strong>

**Trouble, trouble, trouble**

**I knew you were trouble when you walked in**

**Trouble, trouble, trouble**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

_**A/N- **SoOoO how was it? I know a bit sad and short but just wrote it whatever came in my mind :D Hope you enjoyed it :D_

_Love, _

_Anushka_


End file.
